(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf clubs used in the game of golf, which clubs can be taken apart in separate portions.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have used a variety of different attachments to secure the handle to the so-called head of the club. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 796,802, 782,955, and 1,623,523.
In U.S. Pat. No. 796,802 a two-part golf club is disclosed, the parts of which are secured together at a point adjacent the head of the club, the two-parts having interengaging members which are held in engagement by a spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 782,955 shows a golf club having a two-part configuration with the head portion having a pair of arms which engage cams on a movable collar. Rotation of the collar against the arms holds the portions of the club together. The attachment part of the portions is adjacent the head of the club.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,623,523 a two-part golf club is disclosed wherein the two portions are held together by a pair of oppositely disposed studs on the upper portion, which movably engage tapered slots in the head portion. A spring urged follower holds the studs within the slots which are near the head portion of the club.
Applicant's device has separate upper and lower portions which are joined to one another approximately midway between the handle and the head of the club. Applicant's golf club maintains its balance despite the two-part configuration and doesn't require a separate spring urged mechanism to remain in locked position as prior art does.